Sealed With A Kiss
by triplesspy
Summary: If you forgot your true love would your still love him? If someone was out to kill you what would you do? not spies but not normal either! read please! and review!
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of people yelling wasn't the worst thing I could've woken up to but it definitely not the best. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here, I didn't even remember my own name. The only thing I did remember was falling. And falling.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" I screamed to the five people obviously peeved that I was in their yard.. I slammed the gate behind me to prove I wasn't coming back.

"Oh, Cammie, there you are." A guy with light brown hair said while he was coming up beside me. "I've been looking all over for you"

"I know you?" I'm pretty sure I've never seen this guy in my life. He's probably got me confused with somebody else.

"Of course. We were 'up there' together." We were walking past a big building when he said that.

I looked to the top floor. "Why was I up there?"

"'Cause you were born there but obviously you weren't supposed to be there, that's why you're here." His arm snaked around my waist.

"I was abandoned?" I tried not to let my stunned tone seep into my words but it already had.. What did I do to make someone abandon me?

"By them. Not me. I love you too much." Right about now I was starting to freak. I backed away from him as quickly as he had came.

"No, you don't know me." One step closer and he was going to get punched in the face.

Confusion spread across his face followed by humor. "Don't joke with me like that, Cammie." He offered me his hand but I slapped it aside in a quick manor,

"I'm not joking." I used the coldest voice I could make and turned and walked straight into the building where I 'wasn't meant to be.'

"How may I help you?" A receptionist asked when I entered the building.

"What is this place?" I asked. It didn't seem like I was unwanted here.

"The famous O'Leary Condo's. Would you like one?" Yep, definitely not unwanted. That guy must've been seriously mixed up.

"No thank you." I couldn't get one 'cause I obviously didn't have any money. Sleeping in a random persons backyard really wasn't considered rich. Guess if I'm wanted or not I'm leaving. I turned and walked out just as I had walked in; quickly and quietly.

"Your going to need a place to stay, Cammie." It was that same guy again.

"Not you again." I groaned. Was it not clear to him in our first meeting a minute ago that I don't know him?

He ignored my comment. "I have a place you can stay."

"I'll pass." Turning, I started walking away. During our whole conversation he was ten feet away from me. As soon as I had turned his hands were around my waist, turning me around..

"Where are you going to go?"

I was still fazed about how he had gotten to me that fast. His arms were still resting on my waist and I pushed them off. "Wouldn't you like to know?" My sarcasm was meant for him to get offended not give me a dazzling smile. And his smile was dazzling.

"Of course I would." He was studying every detail of me like I was going to turn to dust in a moment.

"Too bad." I gave him a sly smile. "Bye."

"No. Why wont you come, Cammie? It'll be just like it was up there but just more secretive and that makes it more fun."

"My names not Cammie! I don't know you! Leave me alone before I call the cops!" This guy needs to be in a crazy hospital..

"Then what is your name?" The guys usual sweet voice had turned hard and determined.

"I-I don't know." Now I sound like the crazy one.

"Who do you know?" His interrogation went on.

"No one."

"Then I wont leave you alone." Softening a bit, he grabbed my hand. "Come on.."

I allowed him to pull me across a street and around a few corners to a small house. Honestly where else was I going to go? Checking my pockets just confirmed me that I didn't have any money. He was my best chance at this moment.

When he reached for his keys, I grabbed his hand before he had a chance. His eyes caught mine, unsurprised that I had reached for him. I felt a spark at the touch of his skin on mine. Had he felt it to? Did he expect me to grab his hand? I pushed that thought away. I pulled my hand away when he hadn't after five seconds. "Who are you?"

His face seemed to become sadder once I had asked him. "Zach. Call me Zach."

After opening the door, he held it open for me. My heels clicked on the wooden floors. There was a fireplace over to a corner and two couches in front of it. No TV. I assumed I had come into the living room. The house was extremely clean. I couldn't find anything out of place, just like a brand new house.

"Are you hungry?" Zach asked me from the next room over.

"No." I called back. How could I be hungry when I cant even remember what types of foods I like?

Zach came back in the room with a chocolate chip cookie. "Are you sure? You use to never pass up free food."

"Use to." I told him. "I don't remember what use to be."

My words hadn't sounded mean to me but the look on Zach's face proved he thought they were.

"Okay." Without saying anything else, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room off to the side. "This is your room." His arm swept out and around the room.

It had plain white walls with a completely boring bed on the side, just beyond the closet. I had took my shoes off in the living room and the fuzzy carpet was coming up between my toes. "Plain looking." I stated out loud.

"Nothing meets your criteria." Zach said with a sigh attached. He didn't seem mad though but happy.

"Sorry." If I had stuff with me this would be the time I would drop it on the bed. I didn't have any stuff this time so I opened the closet to avoid that awkward silence that was sure to come. "Oh my goodness…" I muttered while staring at the inside of the closet that was full of clothes and clothes. "Are these… Mine?"

"Like 'em?" Zach asked, coming up behind me. I could feel the heat of his hand hover around my waist in hesitation. Then it disappeared. I kind of felt bad that it was gone but then wondered why would I want it?

"Snuck them out of your place 'up there'."

"What-" Then I remembered we were having a conversation about the clothes. "Oh. Where exactly is 'up there'?" I turned to look at him and was surprised by how close he had come.

"That's another conversation for another day." This time his hand didn't hesitate when it grabbed my waist. "Come on. We have to apply for that high school down the street."

So I'm a teenager. I feel about sixteen.

"Your seventeen." Zach said from beside me in a bored tone.

I must've said my thoughts out loud. I need to quit doing that. "I know how old I am."

Without another word we made are way back to the front door. "You sure your not hungry?"

"Positive." I told him not missing a beat.

Holding the door open for me, he ushered me through. A black Lamborghini was sitting in his drive way. Now, I'm almost positive that wasn't there before. It looked brand new, not a scratch in sight. With a press of a button the car doors flopped up.

I hesitated at the passengers seat door. "I still don't know why I should trust you."

"Cause we know each other from 'up there'." He repeated casually. We weren't even near that building where we supposedly met and where I was banned from.

Sliding into the seat, I stayed as far away from Zach as I could while he drove. I still didn't believe him, but where else was I supposed to go? I mean, I'm not going to go take a nap in a dumpster and eat what I'm sleeping on. I had no money… That I could remember.

It didn't take a long time to get where we were heading, about fifteen minutes.

"So, what's today?" I asked as we walked up to the brick building, the main office. The school was called Roland High according to the sign that I read when we pulled into the parking lot. I hated having to ask Zach so many questions that to him had obvious answers.

"Thursday." He opened the double doors and followed me in. "School started a month ago. We'll be able to catch up."

I don't even remember if I was smart! Did I get grades my parents were proud of me for or grounded me for. My parents. What were they like? Were they still alive?

"How may I help you?" The accountant at the front desk asked.

"We'd like to enroll in Roland High." Zach told her, leaning over the desk to sneak a peak at what she was working on. Nosey.

"Name?"

"Zachary Goode." Goode. Sounds kind of girly but not that bad of a last name. I kind of like it.

"Oh, yes. I've been waiting for you." She searched in a big stack of papers and pulled out a thick folder. "I'm going to have to ask you to fill out a couple of papers for me." A couple? That looks like a million.

Zach must've seen my exasperated expression 'cause he offered to do all the paper work if I wanted to walk around and look at the school. I gladly accepted. I do not want to sit in a 'cushy' chair and sign things till my hand hurts.

Half-running half-walking (I guess you could call it trotting?) and started down the hall. School was still in session and I could here a male teacher in a room a little ways down yelling at his students to grab a seat or he'd right them up for not listening or in his words 'disrespecting him'. I couldn't help myself. I peeked into the window on the door. There were maybe eight kids up and moving to different desks and another was sitting on top of a desk giving the teacher a how-do-you-like-me-now? Look. Now the teachers face was going red and he yelled at them to 'sit their butts in a chair'.

No body had noticed me and I was just about to leave when the boy sitting on the desk caught my eye. I recognized him. My memory must be coming back. It looked like he recognized me to! A girl followed his gaze and saw me peaking through the door and pointed me out to the teacher, who, before I even got a chance to turn around, had the door open and was ushering me in.

When the students noticed the new person (me) in the room they shut up immediately but didn't bother to find their seats or even just sit down.

"What do you need m'am?" The teacher asked.

"Uhm…" I was at a lost for words. What was I supposed to say? I was just spying on your class room 'cause the guy who found me on the street this morning is enrolling me here. I'd sound perfectly crazy. In every way.

"Don't be shy. Were all family here, aren't we?" He asked the class that just sat there staring at him.

" Uh, I was just walking by." I so badly wanted to turn around and rush out of this room. If I'd just been a better spy I would have been able to spare myself this embarrassment.

"Oh well then you can take a seat and not waste your energy." I think he's telling me to gain weight…

"No, I'm fine." Just let me go, I begged with my eyes.

He was either oblivious to my begs or just chose to ignore them. "I insist." Walking to the empty desk next to the guy who first saw me, I sat down.

The chaos erupted again.

"I know you." He leaned closer to me, Examining what I was wearing. I crossed my arms over my clothes. They still had dirt stains from my wake up in those peoples yard… Wait.

"Oh my god."

"That's what I thought when I went to let my dog outside this morning." He said it like it happened everyday.

My cheeks started burning up. Guess I got my new nickname; 'homeless chick'. "Can we keep this between us?"

His face scrunched up in fake consideration. 'That'd be asking a whole lot." I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to beg.

I sunk back in my seat. I'm not so low that I would beg him not to tell anyone. "Well?"

"I'm just kidding." He said after a moment. He didn't look like he was kidding but… "Why were you in my yard though?"

Turning away from him and his ruffled blond hair I said. "It doesn't mater." Was I supposed to tell him I fell from the sky and landed in his yard? Or maybe I was born from the grass your dog usually pees on? That sounds completely sane.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you."

I laughed out loud. Offend me? Psh. Everybody's head turned towards me and I regretted laughing a moment ago.

"Cammie, what are you doing in here?" I heard someone say from the door. It took me a second to realize he was speaking to me. I'm still getting use to my name.

Zach stood in the doorway leaning against the side of it with his hands in his pockets.

Standing up and walking towards him, I said, "I was just leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled into the house I was going to live at for as long as I had to. While I was stepping out of the car a big, ice cold gust of wind hit me. Shivering, I walked quickly to the door and tried to swing it open to get inside to the warmth.

"It's locked." Zach said from behind me. He stepped in front of me and unlocked the door.

I rushed through the door only to figure out I was rushing in for nothing. It was as cold in here as it was outside. Doesn't he know there's such thing as a heater? I mean, I don't even know my last name but I know what a heater is.

"What do use to keep warm?" I asked.

Zach pointed to the fire place. I guess he figured I was cold. because within a few minutes a fire was started. The warmth it admitted made me feel like I was in heaven. I stood there until my legs began to get tired. I admired the flames and how they were filled with colors ranging from blue to yellow.

I started to smell turkey coming from the kitchen. Following the aroma, I made my way to the kitchen and saw Zach with cooking mittens on pulling a small turkey out of the oven.

"Smells good." I told him.

He must've not noticed me, because he jumped. "Thanks. It's your favorite."

"That's kind of creepy that you know that."

Getting out a knife to cut the turkey, he said, "I don't think so. I've known you for five years." Zach gave me a quick smile.

It's still creepy but I decided not to say anything else. Searching the cabinets, I got out two plates and two forks and set them up at the table.

Within five minutes our dinner was set up and my stomach was growling. The turkey tasted delicious with mashed potatoes on the side.

Zach poured me a glass of milk before he sat down. I finally had a chance to really look at Zach while we were eating. He had gorgeous green eyes with brown hair that stopped right above his eyebrows. He looked like a guy who would never wear name brands. His lips were big and luscious. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him. As soon as I thought that I choked on my food. What's wrong with me? I don't even know this person and I'm thinking about kissing him?

"Are you okay?" Zach asked once he swallowed his food.

"Yeah, just forgot how to swallow for a second." I told him.

Smiling, he said, "Your forgetting a lot lately, Aren't you?"

"It's not my fault." I took a sip of milk then looked Zach straight in the eye. "Is now the right time to tell me about 'up there'?"

Zach's expression instantly fell. I wish I knew what was making him so touchy about this topic. I need to know about my life before today and why I was abandoned. Maybe I was a evil person and killed people so he didn't want to upset me… Whatever it is, I'm strong enough to hear it.

"I don't think your ready, Cammie." Zach stood up with his plate of food. "Set your plate in the sink when your done."

"Zach!" I yelled at him. "Please tell me." Trying to make my face look sweet and sad, I saw him shake his head and walk away.

I ate the rest of my turkey as quickly as I could, moved my plate to the sink, and went on a search for Zach. I didn't call for him.

The house was a cute little thing; One bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and kitchen. Some parts of the wallpaper were pealing on the edges. It seemed pretty old fashioned. There were no outlets what so ever. I was amazed that he even had running water.

The door to Zach's room was ajar. Slowly, I peered in to find him hunched over a piece of paper, reading what was on the other side.

"What's that?" I whispered.

In a snap the paper was stuffed in the top drawer of the wooden dresser next to his bed. "Nothing." His face was blank, a emotionless void.

Tension was thick in the air while I was asking, "Are you sure? Can I read it?"

"Are you that nosy? Its just a letter from my mom I got in the mail today. Do you really need to monitor what my mom's telling me?" He snapped at me.

I guess I kind of deserved it but it made me feel bad to hear him snap at me. "No. I'm going to take my shower." I said while turning away from the room and heading for the bathroom. I couldn't help but think about the note Zach had been reading. If it was really from his mom would he have stuffed it in a drawer that fast? Maybe his mom is really embarrassing or she sent him something personal. Or maybe it wasn't even from his mom and he lied to me. Maybe it was from… I don't know.

I stepped out of my warm shower into the freezing air and automatically started shivering. After a few minutes I was wrapped warmly in my blankets, wearing my pajama's I found in my closet. I could distinctly hear Zach's breathing. He was in the room next to mine. I hope I don't snore. But hearing Zach's steady breathing made me think of the note…

"Maybe if I'm quiet…" I whispered to myself as I stood up.

As silent as I could be, I crawled on the floor up to his dresser. The sound of Zach's breathing changed and he turned towards me. I froze and felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest. Please don't wake up, I silently begged. Eventually, Zach's breathing became steady again and I began to pull the drawer open. It squeaked, making me wince. My hand fell into the drawer, grabbing the first thing it felt. I just hoped it was the note.

I snuck back to my room and flipped the lights on. I turned over the paper. It was the note.

Dear Zach,

I know I've done bad but I'll find you again even if the judge decides to erase my memory. Don't forfeit your level for me. If you do I'll kill you. I will come for you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to speak to you before the final word of my fate. I'm not going to be able to write you a long note, although I would like to, but my judging's in ten minutes. I just want to let you know that I love you and they can never erase you from my memory.

Yours truly, Cammie

xoxo

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know this chapters kind of sucky. Okay, alot sucky. But thats only 'cause i was rushing. Please please please review! Tell me the worst thing about this chapter too! Also sorry its so short. I tried putting it on Fictionpress like someone suggested. This site gets way more reviews. So, thats why it's took me so long to update. Hopefully you'll like it! :) <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peaked through my window, waking me up. I rolled over and stuck my head under my pillow. Almost immediately I had flashbacks of last night followed by millions of questions. Am I really Cammie? Did I write that note? Why was I in trouble? Did I really love Zach?

Maybe it was just a dream…

I stood up, yawned, and got dressed. I could hear Zach in the other room making a lot of noise. Deciding to not worry about it, I began to make my bed.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled as I heard him make his way to my room. Once he was in my doorway, he searched my room with his eyes. "Do you have anything of mine?"

Setting down the pillow I was just fluffing, I brushed my hair out of my face. "What do you mean?"

"Did you take anything from my room yesterday?" he asked.

My heart sped up. Was he talking about the note? I could've swore I put it back in his dresser. "Not that I can remember." I lied to him. "What are you looking for? I can help you find it."

Zach shook his head. "I probably just misplaced it. Were leaving for school in thirty minutes."

After he walked away and shut my door, I turned around and saw the letter. I must've fell asleep before I was able to put it back in Zach's drawer. I can't believe I left it there. That means it wasn't a dream. Quickly, I got dressed and stuffed the note in my back pocket. I'll just put it back in his room when he's not looking. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my room.

The smell of bacon hit me. I felt my mouth begin to water as I walked into the kitchen. A plate was sitting at the table and I assumed it was mine. I started to scarf down my food.

"Its just microwave bacon. I didn't have time to make real bacon." Zach's hands fell on my shoulders.

"Bacon is bacon. Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him.

He came and sat down next to me. "I already did." Checking his watch, he said, "You have five minutes"

After a bunch of rushing I sat down in Zach's Lamborghini next to him. We pulled out of his driveway and began to drive down the road.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?" I asked Zach, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

"No."

I looked away from him. "Oh" I couldn't help but feel really guilty. I invaded his privacy. I'd hate it if he did that to me.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

Zach looked to wear the sound was coming from. "Looks like we need gas." He turned a few quick corners and we were at a Kangaroo.

As soon as he pulled into one of the gas stations, I told him, "I'll get the gas." I stepped out of the car and put the pump in the car. The wind blew my hair in my face while I was trying to get the pump out of the car. I battled with the pump for about a minute before it finally gave in. I was just about to step in the car when something shiny caught my eye. Turning to look and see what it was, I noticed it was gone. It was probably just a penny or something.

I climbed back into the car and was met with silence and a strong glare from Zach. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Without replying, he started up the car and drove out onto the main road. I heard paper crunching coming from Zach's side. Zach threw a paper and it landed on my lap. "What's that?" He asked, trying to hold in his anger.

I unfolded the paper and read the first line… He found it. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Your sorry?" He yelled. "That's all you have to say?"

I looked down, ashamed at myself. The note must've slipped out of my pocket when I stepped out to get gas. "What else to you expect me to say?" I yelled back at him.

"I just wish you hadn't betrayed me like that!" The car began to speed up as he yelled at me.

"I wrote the note, did I not? I have the right to read it!"

"That doesn't mean-" Zach was cut off by the sound of a long honk.

Both of our heads snapped back to the road just in time to see a semi driving straight for us.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as fear engulfed me. I don't want to die. Even though I don't remember what I have to live for, I know that I'm not ready to die. The sound of my heartbeat was clouding any sane thoughts I could have at the moment. Flinching, I prepared myself for the impact… The car jerked hard but I was to scared to remove my hands from my eyes. I was shaking when the car slowed to a stop. Peaking between my fingers, I noticed there wasn't a scratch on the car that I could see. How is that possible? Were on the other side of the road and the semi is already out of site.

"What just happened?" I asked Zach.

He glanced at me but didn't reply. He looked really stressed as his hand brushed through his hair. After he took a deep breath, Zach started up the car again. He refused to speak a single word to me throughout the whole ride to school. And when we got there he didn't even bother to tell me where my first period was, he just walked away.

"Thanks for letting me know you care, Zach." I whispered to myself when Zach was about to enter the school. He turned back and gave me a sorrow look like he had heard me but I know he didn't. He was to far away.

The adrenalin from the near crash was just about gone by now. Too much stuff is happening.

As I step out of the car I promise myself I'll act like a normal highschooler today and the next day and the next.

Quickly, I walked up the stares to the front office. Opening the door, I said, "Hi, I'm a new student and lost my schedule. Could you give me a copy of it?"

After heading to five different offices, I got my schedule and managed to be late to my first class. Great day so far… Not.

"Oh, here's our second new student, ladies and gentlemen." My language arts teacher told the class. According to my schedule her name is Ms. Walker. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Shaking my head, I said, "Not really, ma'am."

"Please, I insist." Ms. Walker pulled me up to the front of the class where everyone's eyes were on me.

"Uh…." I started awkwardly. "My names Cammie and I like turkey…" I say not noticing how idiotic that sounds until after the words leave my mouth. My cheeks begin to heat up and I know my face probably looks like a strawberry. "Can I sit down now?" I ask the teacher. I have no clue what else to stay… I don't know what I like to do.

"What's your favorite television show?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Uh, I don't have a T.V." I say with a slight smile trying to make myself seem less weird.

"That's very interesting."

Five embarrassing questions later, I was assigned a seat that had someone else's stuff all over the desk. A envelope was on top of the backpack. In big curly letters was my name. I opened the envelope and found a note.

_Cammie,_

_I got your school supplies for you._

_Zach._

It was the shortest letter I have ever received… Well that I think I ever received because I cant remember the day before yesterday.

The class was boring although I got my first homework assignment. I must write a essay about my hobbies. Five page minimum. I don't know what hobbies I like!

The bell rang and I headed to my next period. I sat down in the back of the class. I watched the door as kids scrambled in. Zach came in the room and his eyes focused instantly on mine. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. He made his way towards me slowly and sat down in the chair next to me. I turned my head the other way but I could feel Zach's eyes still on me.

Mr. Shafer, my science teacher, stood up from his desk. I don't think he even noticed me and Zach in the back. Good thing too, 'cause I do not want to have to re-introduce myself. "Okay class, I want you to turn to page 153 in your books."

Pulling out the book labeled 'science', I turned to the correct page. He assigned us to read the chapter then answer the review questions. I worked for about ten minutes until I was disrupted by Zach.

"Cammie." He whispered my name.

I sent him a look that says I'm-still-mad-at-you-so-this-better-not-be-stupid.

He leans closer to me until his lips are about to touch my ear. "I'm sorry." I didn't really think it was his place to say sorry. The whole thing was my fault. I deserved his cold shoulder. I would tell him that but my mouth was unable to form words while he was so close to me. I could feel his breath on my skin.

He leaned back away from me.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." I tell him.

He sends me a soft smile and I return it then get back to work.

Next I go to lunch. I grab my food and sit at a table in the corner. I could see Zach chatting with some guys in football jerseys and I could've swore he kept glancing at me.

"This seat taken?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Nope." I tell her. She's tall and has long chocolate brown hair that goes down to her mid-back.

"Cool." She says in a strong British accent as she sits down across from me. "So, your new?" She begins to pick at her food barely eating anything.

"Yes. This is my first day." I say, taking a big bite of mashed potatoes and nearly choking because it's so terrible.

"We don't have very good cafeteria food." She says laughing.

"I can tell." I force the mashed potatoes down my throat. "I'm Cammie."

"Rebecca. But call me Bex though."

I spent the rest of my lunch chatting with Bex about teachers and other students.

The last bell rang at 1:45 and I made my way to Zach's car. He was already sitting there in it with a relaxed expression on his face as he watched me walk up to him. I opened the door and slid into the seat next to him.

"How was your first day?" He asked casually.

Snapping my seat belt around me, I told him, "Good, aside from the essay I have to do for Ms. Walker. Its due next week. What about yours?"

"It was okay," He says while pulling out of the school parking lot. "Some of the guys there are a little stuck up, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to many of them." I replied.

I really want to bring up my past again but I don't think its worth risking my life. Zach may get mad and actually crash the car this time. So I keep my mouth shut.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxed. We just pretty much just were lazy. I had just finished getting in my pajamas and laid down in my bed when I heard Zach enter my room.

"Cammie?" He whispered to me to see if I was still awake. I was exhausted from today that all I wanted to do was sleep so I didn't reply and hoped he'd leave. He didn't.

I heard him walk over to the side of my bed and stand there for a moment before leaning down and giving me a kiss. I froze and felt my heart beat speed up. My eyes nearly snapped open but I refused to let them. It was just a peck but I was still stunned. I then heard Zach's footsteps, telling me he was leaving. The door creaked closed.

My hands immediately flew to my lips. 'I cant believe he kissed me' was my last though before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'm not very good at school scenes so tips welcome! Sorry for it taking so long to update. I procrastinate alot. So remember! Review! <strong>_


End file.
